LOVE OF YOUNG
by Hera Black
Summary: Me enamore de alguien...


LOVE OF YOUNG

_**Notas de la Historia:**____Dedicado a a-lunática. Gracias por hacerme ver algunos de mis errores y ayudármelos a corregir_

_**Personajes:**_ _Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola de nuevo a todos. Bueno espero que les guste este arreglo que hice. De nuevo gracias a a-lunática, espero que vaya a tu altura._

Era su último año en Hogwarts.

La guerra había acabado hacía ya un año con la ayuda de los Slytherin, quienes se rebelaron contra sus padres a tomar la marca tenebrosa e ir al bando oscuro.

Draco Malfoy fue uno de ellos, que con ayuda de su madre…y no sólo de su madre, sino de alguien con corazón de león, fue llevado al buen camino.

En un principio las cosas fueron tensas tanto para Gryffindors como para Slytherins, ya que desde los tiempos de los cuatro grandes fundadores, Godric y Salazar fueron grandes enemigos. Pero las cosas cambiaron y de ahí se formaron grandes lazos de amistad, incluso se forjaron algunas parejas ya que del odio al amor hay solo un paso.

Lo mismo ocurrió con los grandes enemigos actuales en Hogwarts, quienes llegaron también a forjar una gran amistad; incluso algo más que sólo ellos dos guardaban en sus corazones por miedo a ser rechazados; por orgullo.

Apenas faltaban dos días para la graduación; las clases ya habían terminado y quizás cada uno tomaría rumbos diferentes, quizás no, pero todos estaban tratando de pasar esos últimos dos días juntos, recopilando recuerdos y creando nuevos para ser recordados en un futuro, años después, cuando todos los sueños y metas se volvieran realidad…o casi todos.

Y así estaban Draco y Harry quienes se dirigían al lago ya que habían dejado a sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas; ellos eran los únicos solteros de sus amigos, junto con Blaise, pero éste estaba aprovechando su tiempo para conseguir su conquista del día.

—Siempre pensé que Ron y Herm terminarían casados - dijo el moreno recordando cuando su amiga rompió con el pelirrojo diciendo que se había enamorado de Theodore Nott; un chico inteligente pero por demás reservado que se logró ganar el corazón de su amiga, lo que más les impactó a todos fue que tal sentimiento era mutuo, así que sus amigos tanto los del Slytherin como los de ella terminaron aceptando y ahora llevaban ocho meses de noviazgo y tenían planes para realizar su enlace a mediados de Junio.

—Sí, lo mismo pensé cuando después de tanto insistir la comadreja, al fin Granger le había dado el sí; al igual que pensé que Pansy se casaría con Blaise, pero ya ves, tenía muy bien guardadito lo de que le gustaban las comadrejas pelirrojas - Habló Draco, recordando también cuando en quinto año Ron le rogó a Hermione para que tuvieran una cita hasta que la chica aceptó, encontrándose a la semana en la hora de la cena después de la salida a Hogsmeade, que ya eran novios oficiales; al igual que recordó cuando Pan muy tranquilamente de dijo a su amigo que se había acabado la relación…lo más sorprendente fue que él lo aceptó de la manera más natural respondiendo que no había problema y al día siguiente estaba de cacería de chicas.

Harry también estaba recordando cuando Pansy en una de sus reuniones semanales para mirar los avances o noticias sobre el otro bando, se le declarara a Ron delante de todos ellos y más gracioso fue ver el sonrojo del pelirrojo y ver que balbuceaba buscando una respuesta que fue un sí, lo que causó que la morena se lo comiera a besos delante de los amigos de ambos quienes les chiflaban y les decían pullas mientras ellos se habían olvidado de todo y se besaban como si el mundo se les fuera a acabar.

—Sí, es increíble, además de que Ron ya la presentó a sus padres – respondió Harry recordando lo que había ocurrido aproximadamente dos meses atrás.

—Lo mas increíble es que Pansy haya podido sobrevivir casi todo un día allá – Se burló Draco, lo que le hizo acreedor a un capón en la cabeza, cortesía del chico a su lado.

—Eso es porque ella lo ama; me gustaría amar y que alguien me amara de esa manera, como lo hacen nuestros amigos. - Suspiró Harry mientras se recostaba en el tronco de un gran abeto.

— ¿Otra vez con cursilerías, Potter? te he dicho mil veces que no deberías seguir leyendo esas novelas muggles, porque mira lo que hacen con el poco cerebro que posees; creo que tendré que hablar con Theo para que Granger no te siga prestando esas novelas.

—Di lo que quieras Draco, pero para mí sí sería muy agradable –dijo el ojiverde haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del Slytherin

—Cálmate Potter, pareces una Hufflepuff enamorada, además la forma en la que describes el amor- Dice con burla - Es muy rosa para mí – Terminó, mientras se acomodaba al lado del Gryffindors; pero, internamente también deseaba lo mismo que el moreno, pero ni a punta de crucios lo harían confesar.

—Eres imposible Draco-Suspiró Harry- pero me gustaría tener a alguien a mi lado.

—Yo estoy aquí contigo en este momento, a tu lado. Siempre estás rodeado de personas, ¿y quieres a una lapa encima?- Bromeó el rubio, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno serio encarando a Harry -Siempre estaré aquí para ti Harry.

—Lo sé – Respondió el moreno encarando a Draco, perdiéndose en esas orbes plata; para después apartar la mirada abruptamente, ya que no quería que Draco viera la tristeza que había en sus ojos al saber que lo que tanto deseaba, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

— ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al notar el deje de tristeza en los ojos de Harry.

—Nada.

—Potter, a mi no me engañas, sabes que te conozco muy bien, así que no me hagas entrar en tu mente para saber qué demonios te puso así- dijo Draco mientras le levantaba el rostro.

—Me gusta alguien- dijo al fin Harry, sin darse cuenta de la creciente ira que estaba recorriendo el cuerpo del rubio, al saber que el corazón del Gryffindor le pertenecía a otra persona.

— ¿No será una ilusión como cuando te embobaste por la Chang; o alguien imaginario de esas noveluchas?.

— ¿Qué tienes contra las novelas que leo Draco?- Le recriminó el ojiverde. -Además, no es una ella, es un él.

—Un… ¿Él? –Siseó el platinado fúrico, al ver que no era precisamente una chica sino un chico, el que se robó el corazón de Harry.

—Sí; él me gusta mucho – dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Draco; una mirada cargada de sentimiento.

—Habla con él – dijo el rubio con simpleza; aunque por dentro bullía de furia

—No lo sé...yo nunca le gustaría a él –respondió con tono melancólico, mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo

—No digas eso, ¡tú eres fabuloso!- dijo Draco, ante lo cual Harry bajo la mirada, encarándolo, con los ojos como platos, ante la declaración del rubio - ¿Qué?, es cierto Potter, y no me hagas volver a repetirlo, porque esto es denigrante –dijo al ver la cara del moreno, quien soltó una leve risita para luego suspirar y volver a posar su mirada en el cielo.

—Sólo quiero que él vea como yo me siento.

— ¿De nuevo con cursilerías Potter? así no es muy difícil saber como te sientes.

—Que gracioso. – Ironizó el moreno

—Pues cuéntale como te sientes, Potter, si es que esa persona no se ha dado cuenta; entonces es muy idiota, y ésta, sería la mejor solución.

—Yo no le gustaría a él. –Suspiró Harry, posando su melancólica mirada en el platinado.

— ¿Como lo sabes?, ¿Acaso te le declaraste y se le negó al gran chico de oro?- Dijo Draco con burla, y un toque de celos en su voz, sin notar la dolida mirada del moreno.

—Porque lo sé...se le nota – dijo encarando esa mirada color tormenta que no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

— Solamente cuéntale como tú te sientes, Potter, se que esa persona te aceptara; además ¡Eres el salvador del mundo mágico!, ¿Quién te rechazaría?- Bromeo el rubio después de tan cursis palabras, según el, para consolar al moreno

—"_Tú, por ejemplo"_- Pensó Harry para luego responderle abatido- No se Draco, no se que hacer.

— ¿Adonde quedó el valor Gryffindor que te hace tan orgulloso, Potter? ¡Solo díselo y punto!

— ¿Que le diré?, ¿Que le diré, si decido declararme? – Preguntó Harry mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos, abatido

— Cuéntale lo mucho que estás enamorado de él ¿no?.

— Yo se lo digo todos los días- Dijo el Gryffindor mirando intensamente a Draco, mostrándole a él todo lo que en ese momento sentía.

— ¿Que quieres decir?- Preguntó confundido el Slytherin ante la declaración del chico de ojos verdes

— Siempre estoy con el .Lo amo – Confesó el ojiverde a lo cual Draco empezó a barajar las posibilidades de que personas estaban siempre con el, armando en su cabeza una lista negra de personas a quien desaparecer de la vida del moreno

—Sabes Potter, se que luego me maldeciré por esto pero, a mí también me está pasando algo similar- dijo haciendo que Harry abriera enormemente los ojos ante la confesión del rubio.

—¿Tú?, ¿El gran Draco Malfoy?, ¿El Dark Prince?, ¿El Ice Prince?

—Si Potter, si el mismo que siempre dijo que el amor no era lo suyo, y mira, he caído como el ser humano que soy en un sentimiento tan estúpido, y con la certeza de que esa persona, no me corresponde- dijo Draco a quien por un momento Harry le vio un brillo de tristeza en los ojos, y se sintió con el corazón en un puño, al saber que él, estaba sufriendo por alguien, alguien que no era él, Harry.

—¿Sabes?, yo creo que la persona que gustas, te corresponde; porque ¡Mírate!, ¿Quién no sería capaz de enamorarse de ti?- Dijo el ojiverde ahora infundiéndole ánimos a su platinado amigo

—No lo creo- dijo el Slytherin mientras reía amargamente — Estoy seguro, de que yo nunca, le gustaría a él; ya que he sido un puto cabrón con el, le he hecho sufrir; aunque ahora el me ha perdonado, sé que todavía hay heridas sin sanar.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, presintiendo quien era esa persona ¿Habría alguna esperanza para él?, o ¿Sería otra de las tantas ilusiones que en las que su corazón le jugaba sucio?

—¿En realidad estás seguro de que esa persona no te ama Draco?

—Completamente- respondió el rubio, tomándose un momento de debilidad, al coger suavemente el mentón de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia él, sintiendo el escalofrío que le recorrió al pelinegro

—En serio me pregunto ¿Quién no estaría enamorado de ti?- preguntó Harry, mitad susurro, mitad jadeo, al sentir la cercanía del aliento de Draco

—Tú –susurró el rubio terminando de acortar la distancia entre los dos, probando los rojos y dulces labios del Gryffindor.

Harry estaba que no se lo creía, ¿Acaso Draco se le había acabado de declarar?, por supuesto, ya que al sentir como el ojigris tomaba posesión de sus labios con tanta devoción, hacía que su corazón estallara en gozo, ya que lo que creía, que nunca se haría realidad, ahora estaba ocurriendo.

Draco se separó del moreno cuando sus pulmones les demandaban aire a ambos, sintiéndose un idiota, al revelarle de manera tan cursi y poco Malfoy sus sentimientos, haciendo que quisiera irse a dar de cabezazos con las paredes del castillo, sin ver el brillo de alegría, esperanza e ilusión en los verdes ojos de Harry

—Te amo- susurró el ojiverde, haciendo que Draco volteara bruscamente su cabeza, pero a la vez, sintiendo una felicidad embargarle por dentro.

—No me vengas con cursilerías Potter- dijo tratando de calmar su desbocado y alegre corazón, haciendo que el moreno lo mirara con un atisbo de tristeza, haciendo que se sintiese arrepentido, para luego con una imperceptible sonrisa dijera las palabras que tanto anhelaba el moreno - Aunque yo también te amo

Harry se sentía en las nubes, al ver que su amor era correspondido lo que hizo que su rostro se iluminara con una hermosa sonrisa, para luego juguetonamente preguntarle a quien ahora era su rubio.

— Pues, ¿vas a hablar con él? – dijo mientras enlazaba su mano con la del Slytherin y se recostándose en su pecho.

— Pues creo señor Potter, que ya he hablado con él –dijo para luego volver a besar esos labios, de los cuales nunca más se quería separar, y por otro lado, agradeciéndole a Granger y sus novelas románticas muggles; porque sin ellas, Harry, _su Harry_, y él no estarían juntos ahora, y con toda una vida por delante para ser felices y pelearse, como los viejos tiempos.


End file.
